


Someone to You

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: Mysterious coordinates lead Ethan to a place, and a future, he hadn't been expecting.





	Someone to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VICTORIA! I know I'm a day early, but I wanted to get this published anyway. I hope you like this little fic full of fluff. 
> 
> Go congratulate shutupmulder, you guys, because she's awesome and deserves all the love <3
> 
> Anyway, here, have some fluff ;)

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?“ she asked, after her heartbeat had calmed again, and her breathing had settled back into a normal rhythm. The satin sheets felt heavenly on her hot skin and she shifted slightly to enjoy the slide of them over her naked body.

 Beside her, Ethan turned his head to look at her. One of his eyebrows was raised and there was amusement glimmering in his eyes. “What, meet up in various places all over the world to have sex?”

Ilsa huffed a laugh and gave him a look. “Noo,” she said, her tone letting him know what she thought of that suggestion. “I quite enjoy that part, thank you very much.” 

Ethan grinned smugly at her and she rolled her eyes, giving his arm a half-hearted swat. 

“What I _meant_ was, stop doing what we’re doing for a living. Giving up on the spying and the scheming and the killing people.” She turned over onto her side and propped up her head on her hand, needing to look at him. “I know you’ve tried that once before and it didn’t really work out for you, but I just wonder if this is really all there is to our lives. If this is all we’re capable of. For some reason, I find a ‘normal’ life more challenging, don’t you?” She gave a little shrug and Ethan’s eyes involuntarily followed the movement of her shoulder. “Sometimes I just wonder how I’d do in a nine to five job, in a life with normal problems, like no milk in the fridge, or having to deal with nosy neighbors.” 

Ethan was quiet for a long moment, deep in thought, before he turned over onto his side as well, mirroring her position. His hand reached out and gently pulled a wayward strand of hair away from her face. His touch made her shiver and she felt a wanton warmth pool in the pit of her belly, like they hadn’t just finished their second round of lovemaking ten minutes ago. 

“I am familiar with those thoughts. I keep having them from time to time. Sometimes they’re more frequent, other times I don’t have them for years. They have been appearing more frequently for the past few months, though. Sometimes I’m just so bone tired of hopping from one plane onto the next, one mission following the other, saving the world like every other week..” he heaved a sigh, and Ilsa could hear exactly how tired he was. “but then I remember all the lives I’ve saved just by being in the right place at the right time and I think that giving up, stopping what it is I’m doing, would be selfish. So I push the thoughts away again, try to bury them and concentrate on the next mission.” 

It was Ilsa’s turn to reach out and smooth over the crinkle of worry between his eyebrows. Her fingers trailed over his temple, her thumb brushing lightly along his cheekbone. “Sometimes, you’re allowed to be selfish, Ethan. Otherwise, you’ll end up running yourself into the ground, sooner or later.” 

He gave her a gentle smile and grasped her hand lightly in his. “I’m pretty sure that what we’re doing right now could be called an indulgence and wholly selfish.” 

Ilsa hummed and smiled cheekily, scooting closer towards him to press her lips against his in a kiss that quickly grew more demanding on both sides. “How about,” she murmured between kisses and gasped as his hand drifted down her sensitive sides, “we make some more use of this indulgence, then?” 

“I definitely like how you think, agent Faust,” he growled against her neck, and she allowed him to push her onto her back once more. 

“Oh, so you’re in that kind of mood, are you, _agent Hunt_?” 

“Maybe I am,” he said, shortly coming up for air from lavishing on her breasts, gauging her reaction. The giddy glimmer in her eyes and the smirk on her lips told him all he needed to know. 

Round three would be  _that_ kind of round, and he was definitely looking forward to it.

 

*

 

Two and a half weeks later, Ethan was sat in a meeting with his team and the Secretary, concluding yet another mission, when his phone chirped, signaling a new message. The others threw him a look as he fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the phone. “Sorry,” he mumbled, but otherwise ignored them, eager to check his message, knowing instinctively that is was from her. 

They were almost done with the meeting, anyway, he reasoned. 

Unlocking the screen, he pulled up his messaging app and a line of numbers greeted him. Longitude and latitude. 

Another soft ding signaled the arrival of a second text. _Whenever you like_ , it read, making his brows furrow. What did she have planned now, he wondered? A new, exotic location for one of their hook-ups? Possible, but unlikely. They usually just called each other, being as straight-forward about this as they could be, when they couldn’t be about most other things in their lives. 

He pulled up a map on his phone and entered the coordinates. 

A moment later, he got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. He was almost out the door before he remembered the others. Throwing them an apologetic look over his shoulders, he called, “Sorry, everyone, I gotta go. You don’t mind finishing up without me, do you? Be back on Monday,” the glass door swinging shut behind him. 

His team and boss shared a questioning look, but eventually just shrugged it off, deciding to just let him be. If Ethan Hunt was eager to head into the weekend and actually take a few days off, they were more than willing to let him go. 

Outside IMF headquarters, Ethan hurried to his car, started the motor, peeled out of the parking lot, and didn’t look back. Instead, he was looking forward to a weekend spent with Ilsa. 

The coordinates she had sent him led him to a point a little outside a small town in Virginia, and about one and a half hours later, he was driving up a small dirt road through a small wooded area. The sun was filtering through the leaves and cast random patterns of light and shadow onto the ground. It was a lovely Friday afternoon, with spring just around the corner, and Ethan found himself smiling. 

Around a bend in the road, smack dab in the middle of a clearing, he could finally make out a moderately sized house. Even from the distance, he could tell that the house itself was old, but had been previously restored to its old charm. The fresh, white paint was gleaming in the setting sun. 

What made him smile even more, however, was the person sitting on the Hollywood swing on the front porch, huddled into a blanket and cradling a cup of, what he presumed to be, tea in her hands. 

She wore an answering smile on her own lips, as he pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” he said in greeting, climbing up the stairs of the porch, “I’d say you’ve been expecting me.” 

Ilsa shrugged nonchalantly. “Let’s just say I suspected you getting into your car as soon as you got my message.” 

“Are you saying I’m predictable?” He murmured as he leaned down to give her a kiss hello. 

Her hand, warm from cradling the mug of tea, came up to cradle his cheek instead, and she hummed against his lips. “Only in regards to me, baby.” 

“I can live with that.”

Ilsa smiled and patted the spot beside her, inviting him to join her on the swing. He happily lifted the woolen blanket shortly and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against his side. “So, wanna tell me what this is all about, then?” 

Instead of answering straight away, she reached to her right and pulled out a jingling set of keys from beneath the blanket, gently dropping them in his lap. He gave her a questioning look. 

“This is ours,” she said, and his breath caught, both at her words and the tone of her voice. She sounded so shy, and he found it strangely endearing. It was so unlike her, that getting to experience new sides to her always gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“We’re both not ready to give up our job, this life we lead, permanently,” she said, referring to that conversation they’d had a few weeks back, “but whenever it gets to be too much and we both just need a time-out, to just experience what a ‘normal’ life could be like, I thought this could be the place to do so.” 

“You bought us a house?” 

Ilsa bit her lip and nodded, her eyes scanning over his face as if trying to read his thoughts. “Yes, I did. But you don’t have any obligation to-“ she started, but he interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers in a gentle, lingering kiss. 

“I love it,” he murmured against her lip, kissing her again. “I love you,” he added and pulled back slightly to see her reaction. 

Her reaction was immediate, as a blinding smile appeared on her lips, lighting up her whole face. It was her turn to initiate a kiss, capturing his lips with her own until they were both breathless. “I love you, too,” she said, and his heart pounded even quicker than it already had a minute ago. 

“Is this really happening?” He asked and watched as his thumbs stroked along her cheekbones and over her freckles. He loved her freckles. 

Ilsa smiled at him again, warm and open, and he could almost feel his heart swell in answer. “This is one of those moments where you’re allowed to be selfish, and just forget about the rest of the world for a while, Ethan.” She pressed another quick kiss against his smiling mouth, before pulling away with an impish grin. “Also, happy birthday, old man.” 

He gasped in mock offense. “First of all, who told you? And second of all, I’m not _that_ old.” 

“I have my sources,” she stated - he growled a “ _Luther_ ” under his breath - and then challenged, “and why don’t we go inside and you prove that to me?” 

“Oh, you’re on!” 

She pulled away from him and gracefully slid off the swing with a smirk. “Well, come on then, loverboy, we don’t have all day!” 

Ethan followed her into the house with a laugh, the door to their new home falling shut behind him. 

Outside on the porch, Ilsa’s tea grew cold, unnoticed, in the setting sun.

 

~ fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! As usual, I'd really, really appreciate it, if you'd let me know what you thought. Thank you, lovelies!


End file.
